


VID: When We're High

by mithborien



Series: Marvel Vids [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hammer Sharing, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Thundershield - Freeform, may or may not be a euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "New haircut?""Noticed you've copied my beard."A Steve/Thor vid.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Marvel Vids [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	VID: When We're High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talitha78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "When We're High" by LP  
>  **Download:** [89mb](https://vids.mithborien.com/Marvel_WhenWe'reHigh_Mithborien_Small.mp4) (right click, save as)  
>  **Available:** [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36hVoAItQCE) | [DW](https://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/147450.html) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089462) | [Tumblr](https://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/637670203853078528/)
> 
> The first of many charity auction vids that I owe. Thank you to talitha78 for the song and prompt. I really like Steve/Thor as a pairing so it was great to finally vid them.


End file.
